War Of Dreams
by Violetta-Dark Sky
Summary: -¿Qué son los sueños? Los sueños son nuestros miedos, nuestras aspiraciones , los sueños son las representaciones de lo que tanto ansiamos y a la vez de lo que tanto tememos-¿Qué pasaría si los sueños se convirtieran en pesadillas? ¿Qué sucedería si , al morir en tu sueño mueres en la realidad?-SE ACEPTAN OC'S-


**Hola , bueno antes que nada he de decir que según mis fuentes ( que son 100% fiables) me han dicho que mi amado fic de Halloween no llego...y he de decir que es una gran pu... y una mi... y que maldigo a todas las ranas del mundo. Pido disculpas a todos aquellos que me enviaron sus oc's...lo lamento, pero tranquilos yo y mi mente de naranja a pensado algo para que el envio de vuestros oc no haya sido en vano, pero la idea os la cuento luego xD jejeje**

**Bueno ahora que ya e aclarado esto ( mas o menos, si alguien quiere mas explicaciones que me lo haga saber por MP) Os vengo a presentar mi nuevo e increíble fic xD se me ocurrió en clase de matemáticas estaba aburrida y no tenia muchas ganas de hacer ecuaciones.**

**A si que me puse a pensar en la vida y de repente me acorde de una película muy buena que vi hace unos días, y me puse a imaginar y imaginar y bueno...esto fue lo que se me ocurrió.**

**No se si alguien haya visto la película ''Origen'' , es la que me vi y de la que saque una idea , si no la han visto la recomiendo es muy buena. (como hago propaganda xD), también lo e mezclado un poco con una serie que es muy muy vieja que se llama Las Pesadillas De Freddy , a mis hermanas y a mi nos encanta.**

**Espero que mi fic os guste y (como siempre) voy a aceptar oc's , asique si queréis entrar abajo la ficha y algunas indicaciones.**

**Notas:**

**-Nombres en versión europea.**

**-Este primer capitulo puede resultar aburrido.**

******-El capitulo comienza en un sueño y cuando coloque Tiempo actual es que ya es la realidad.**

******-En mi fic , la academia alius no actúa como en la serie, aquí es solo un instituto mas que tiene 5 equipos de futbol . *-***

******-Cuando sea un sueño la letra la escribiré _''asi'' _y cuando sea normal será** ''asi''.

* * *

**~Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece , es propiedad de level 5~**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : World of Dreams.**

**_-Uno, dos , tres , cuatro, cinco , seis , siete , ocho , nueve y diez. Estés listo o no haya voy Bryce-Una niña se separa de un viejo árbol y se adentra en el bosque, camina y camina , hasta que a lo lejos un pequeño mechón de pelo blanco se asoma por un árbol. Sigilosamente se acerca y..._**

**_-¡Te pille!-salta la niña sobre un niño de unos 7 años, un cabello blanco y unos hermosos ojos azules ._**

**_-Violeta has echo trampas-dijo el niño._**

**_-mentira-_**

**_-verdad-_**

**_-mentira-_**

**_-verdad-y justo cuando termino de hablar corrió a toda velocidad por el bosque hasta salir de el y encontrarse con un acantilado. _**

**_Observa la caída y suspira , cierra sus ojos y deja que la brisa acaricie su piel..._**

**_-Bryce es hora de irnos-cuando el niño abre sus ojos se encuentra en una casa vieja y sin decoración, ve gente subiendo y bajando cajas y a lo lejos distingue la figura de una mujer muy familiar para el._**

**_ La mujer le espera en la puerta con una maleta, se acerca a ella y trata de observar el rostro de la mujer...pero no puede. El niño se gira y ve que la gente ya no esta, que ya no se encuentra en la casa sino en un cuarto de paredes viejas._**

**_-Bryce-hablo la mujer de nuevo pero esta vez con una voz muy gruesa, el niño se asusta y retrocede unos pasos -¿tienes miedo?-le dijo mientras su rostro es iluminado por una luz blanca que revela el descuidado y desaliñado rostro de la mujer. _**

**_ Las manos de la mujer crecen y sus ojos se tornan rojos y rasgados , el niño se asusta y sale corriendo por un pasillo , corre y corre hasta que llega a el final donde se encuentra de nuevo en el acantilado._**

**_Allí ve a una mujer con un vestido blanco, un ramo de rosas negras entre sus manos, su cabello blanco esta recogido en un moño que lleva una flor negra . _**

_**Bryce se acerca lentamente a ella y con una de sus manos toca el brazo de la mujer y esta comienza a girarse , pero antes de que Bryce pueda ver el rostro de esta , una gran mancha de sangre aparece en su pecho y en su espalda , y la mujer cae por el acantilado.**_

_Tiempo Actual..._

-¡No!-Grito de nuevo , me despierto sudoroso y temblando. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño y me lavo la cara...-puff estoy demacrado-Tengo una ojeras increíbles , regreso a la cama y me tapo con la sabana y vuelvo a tratar de dormir.

Los rayos del sol empiezan a filtrarse por la persiana, el despertador suena y con pereza me levanto, después de ducharme y vestirme bajo al comedor...

-Buenos días Bryce-me dice mi padre mientras me siento en la mesa-¿que tal has dormido?-

-bien supongo-le dije mientras miro la comida que hay en la mesa...que pocas ganas.

-dime...¿has vuelto a tener la pesadilla?-me dijo mi padre sentándose frente a mi.

-Lina ya te dije que no es una pesadilla-le dije tomando mi tazón de leche- solo es un mal sueño-dije por lo bajo antes de levantarme de la mesa y prepárame para salir de mi casa. Cojo mi paraguas y mi mochila , salgo y lo primero que veo es un tulipán rojo sobresaliendo por la puerta de mi jardín.

-Claude ¿Qué rayos haces?-dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo a la calle.

-¿Bryce? ¡Bryce! No me digas que esta es tu casa-me dijo señalando mi casa, yo le mire con cara de ''¿enserio?'' y el simplemente se echo las manos detrás de su nuca y comenzó a caminar a mi lado, fueron unos amados y diminutos segundos los que Claude estuvo en silencio, por que antes de girar en la esquina ya había roto mi amado silencio...no se como soy aun su amigo.

-Bueno Gazel , ¿este curso piensas echarte novia y ser normal? o ¿vas a seguir siendo un marginado?-

-Primero que todo Torch mi nombre es Bryce , no Gazel. Segundo no soy ningún marginado, te recuerdo que tengo muchas y muchos admiradores, inclusive mas que tu. Y tercero , no soy anormal y ni pienso echarme novia, las mujeres solo traen problemas - dije mientras me paraba en el semáforo, Claude me miraba fijamente a la cara mientras sonreía altaneramente.

-Conclusión , que este curso tampoco serás normal-me dijo antes de echarse a reír, yo le mire y juraría que tenia un tic nervioso en mi ojo derecho.

-Jajaja es que dices unas cosas Gazel , pero bueno ahora dejando el cachondeo aparte , ¿puedo confiar en ti?-

-Sabes que si-

-El otro día me sucedió algo raro -me dijo Claude serio , raro en el.

-¿Que cosa?-

-Fue en mi sueño-

-¿Que soñaste?-

-Con...Bryce se que me vas a tomar por loco, pero lo que me sucedió en mi sueño fue...-Y justo cuando iba a contármelo llegamos a la puerta del instituto donde Xavier y Jordan nos esperaban-En el recreo te lo cuento-me dijo Claude mientras se iba rápidamente a clase...todavía mas raro en el.

Salude a mis dos compañeros y juntos nos fuimos a clase, al llegar Claude ya estaba en su sitio con los libros fuera y...tenia la mano derecha vendada ¿Qué le habrá sucedido?.

-Venga chicos a vuestros lugares-dijo la maestra Catherine...mierda seguro será nuestra tutora, me senté en mi sitio y espere a que la vieja... digo profesora comenzara a amargarnos la vida.

-Bien como veis este año yo seré vuestra tutora, y ¡no se os ocurra hablar cuando yo lo haga!-dijo golpeando mi mesa y mirando a Jordan.-Bueno como decía , este año yo...-

-Sera nuestra tutora , ya nos lo dijo-Dijo Claude con una voz de mujer y toda la clase se echo a reír.

-este año te veo muy gracioso Beacons-dijo la profesora acercándose al sitio de Claude, al llegar le despeino el pelo y le dijo-¿te quieres quedar esta tarde a hacerme compañía?-

-No señora-dijo inmediatamente.

-Bien , como decía yo seré...-y justo cunado iba a hablar llaman a la puerta y por ella entra el jefe de estudios , y detrás de el una chica de cabello rubio con las puntas de color negro, largo llegándole hasta las caderas , es liso y esta cortado en capas .Tiene un flequillo de medio lado de color negro que le tapa la frente y parte de su ojo derecho, posee un mechón de pelo que cae por el lado izquierdo de su rostro de color azul. Su piel es pálida, y parece suave y fría al tacto. Sus ojos tienen heterocromía , el derecho es de un verde muy vivo y el izquierdo es de un azul grisáceo muy cristalino que da la impresión de que esta llorando . Su rostro es de finas facciones tiene cejas finas , sus labios son finos y de un rojo natural , su nariz es pequeña y respingona. Es delgada y con curvas ,tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado aun que es bastante baja de estatura. Viste con el uniforme del colegio , aunque lleva la corbata desajustada y las mangas de su camiseta arremangadas hasta los codos...me recuerda a alguien, pero no logro saber a quien.

El jefe de estudios se fue y la chica se puso a mirarnos a todos con algo de timidez.

-Chicos os quiero presentar a vuestra nueva compañera, ella es Vio...-

-¿Bryce?-me dijo la chica mirándome mientras se me acercaba-¿Bryce Withingale?-me dijo al llegar a mi mientras me sonreía-Soy yo , Violeta , ¿no te acuerdas de mi?-la mire de arriba a bajo una vez mas y entonces lo vi, entre su camiseta sobresalía un colgante en forma de copo de nieve.

-¿Violeta?...¡Vivi!-le dije mientras me ponía en pie y la alzaba del suelo mientras la abrazaba.

-¿que haces aquí?-le dije cuando la deje en el suelo.

-¿tu que crees que hago?-me dijo cruzándose de brazos como solía hacer cuando era niña.

-ajajaj-reí ,hace mucho que no reía, desde que mi madre murió...

-jovencitos , hagan el favor de dejar su reencuentro para después-dijo la profesora cogiendo una tiza y comenzando a escribir-abrid vuestro libro de matemáticas por la pagina 5 -

Violeta se sentó en su sitio y se puso a copiar en su cuaderno mientras era observada por toda la clase, incluyéndome, levante mi cabeza y mire el reloj y me puse a contar los minutos para que el timbre sonara y la clase terminara...aun faltaba media hora, recosté mi cabeza en mi mano derecha , y poco a poco mis ojos se comenzaron cerrar.

_**Silencio, silencio es lo único que había en la clase, la mayoría de los alumnos se dedicaban a copiar lo que su profesora les dictaba mientras que un pequeño grupo hablaba o miraba por la ventana.**_

_**Todos hacían algo, todos , excepto yo. Casi me duermo lo admito pero yo jamás seria tan ridículo como para dormirme en plena clase.**_

_**Mire a mi derecha y vi que Clara estaba mirándome fijamente , mire a mi izquierda y al igual que Clara, Claude me miraba fijamente. Mire a mi alrededor y toda la clase me miraba , todos excepto Violeta , ella no estaba en su sitio estaba de pie frente a la puerta.**_

_**Me levante de mi sitio y dirigí mi mano derecha al hombro de Violeta...**_

_**-¿Violeta?-la llame y ella se giro, estaba...estaba llorando lagrimas rojas, como si fuera sangre.**_

_**-Bryce-dijo mirándome sin dejar de llorar.**_

_**-¿que te pasa?-le dije nervioso mientras veía como violeta se desmayaba, justo cuando cogí a Violeta en mis brazos, ella se desvaneció convirtiéndose en pétalos de rosa -¿Violeta?-me gire y vi que todos los de la clase se habían convertido en pétalos.**_

_**Retrocedí tres pasos exactos y un monton de pétalos comenzaron a caer sobre mi, caían del techo , mire a la puerta y frente a ella estaba la profesora.**_

_**-¿que te pasa Withingale?-me dijo sonriendo siniestramente, cerré los ojos fuertemente y cuando los volví a abrir estaba sentado en mi mesa con las manos sobre ella , intente levantarme , pero no podía...es como si estuviera pegado a la silla y mis manos a la mesa.**_

_**-No deberías dormir en clase Withingale-dijo mi profesora con una gruesa voz mientras sacaba una regla de metal.**_

_**-¡suélteme!-**_

**_-No deberías dormir en clase Withingale-me dijo de nuevo y golpeo mis dos manos con la regla_.**

**-**¿Bryce?-escuche una voz mientras abría los ojos-despierta-

-¿que paso?-dije cuando por fin los abrí-¿donde esta la profesora?¿y las rosas?¿que paso con ellas?-dije sobresaltado.

-La profesora ya se fue, y ¿ de que rosas hablas ? ¿estas bien?-me dijo Violeta sonriendo

-si, solo fue un sueño-dije cogiendo mi mochila, cuando me agache a cogerla un pétalo de rosa salió de mi camisa-Un pétalo-susurre cogiendo el pétalo.

-Venga Bryce , acompáñame a mi próxima clase-me dijo Violeta desde la puerta, guarde el pétalo en mi bolsillo y me fui a acompañarla a su clase.

-¿dime en cual te toca ahora?-me dijo Violeta.

-aquí-le dije señalando el numero de mi clase que era la 1.5

-oh que lastima yo voy al desdoble, voy a la 3.8-me dijo Violeta-¿esta en el piso de arriba?-

-Si, espera un momento-le dije y entre en clase, busque a mi ''amigo'' con la mirada y tal y como sospeche estaba sentado en la mesa de Lucy mirándola con lujuria.

-Bueno Lucy , este sábado vendrás a mi casa-dijo Claude, la chica le miro con la ceja alzada y suspiro.

-Hola Lucy-la salude-te robo a Claude un momento-le dije cogiendo a Claude la chaqueta y llevándole hacia la puerta conmigo.

-Por mi quédatelo-me dijo Lucy casi suplicándome, salimos y vi a Violeta recostada contra la pared mirando el techo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.

-Violeta te presento a Claude-le dije con una pequeña sonrisa-Claude te presento a Violeta-le dije con una voz seria.

-Hola-le dijo ella con su suave y frívola voz.

-Hola-le dijo el sin mucho animo.-Bryce , eres mi amigo y respeto tus ideas raras , ¿pero que rayos quieres que de mi?-

-Pues que acompañes a Violeta a la clase de mates -le dije y me dispuse a irme a mi asiento-Vivi nos vemos en la puerta roja a la hora del recreo-

-Bueno rubia ven conmigo-dijo Claude mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Las horas pasaron , en el recreo tuve todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con Violeta. Le conté un poco sobre todo lo que me había pasado desde que nos dejamos de ver, le conté sobre el equipo , sobre la muerte de mi hermano, vamos un poco de todo. Ella me conto por los países que había viajado , lo que había echo y cosas así.

Estábamos sentados bajo un árbol junto con Claude , y en ese momento recordé algo.

-oye Claude , ¿Qué me ibas a contar esta mañana?-le pregunte a Claude que se puso tenso en ese mismo momento.

-Nada, era una tontería-me dijo algo nervioso mientras miraba a Violeta.

-mmm yo voy a ir a la cafetería a comprarme una chocolatina, ahora regreso-se levanto y se fue rápidamente.

-¿ y bien?-le dije serio, muy serio.

-¿y bien que?-me dijo Claude recostándose bajo el árbol, yo le mire y el suspiro y se dispuso a hablar-llámame loco o lo que quieras, pero anoche me sucedió algo extraño-

-¿Anoche? Dijiste que había sido hace unos días-

-si , si , se lo que dije, pero es que anoche me sucedió lo mismo-

-pero-

-¡¿me vas a escuchar o no?¡-me dijo ya alterado, que poca paciencia tiene Claude.

-si-

-bueno como te decía, anoche tuve un sueño , Estaba en mi casa hablando con Xavier, con Jordan y contigo, y de repente comenzasteis a mirarme y a no decir nada , y de un momento a otro os esfumasteis y un montón de pétalos de...-

-Rosas-dije y Claude me miro extrañado.

-¿como lo sabes?-me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, dirigí mi mano a mi bolsillo y saque el pétalo de el.

-por que yo tuve un sueño así-le dije enseñándole el pétalo de rosa.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí este primer capitulo , espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya resultado muy aburrido o enredado jeje.**

**Bueno aquí os dejo la ficha por si queréis participar, advierto que no acepto oc's por reviews , amenos de que no tenga cuenta en FF de resto todos los oc por MP :**

**-Nombre: ( puede ser en japonés o en el idioma que quieran )**

**-Apellidos:**

**-Apariencia: **

**-Personalidad: **

**-Ropa normal:**

**-Miedos:**

**-Aficiones:**

**-Aspiraciones:**

**-Instituto al que pertenece: ( pueden escoger entre: Raimon, Zeus , Alius , Royal Academy , Otaku y el instituto Shuriken , varíen por favor)**

**-Pareja: ( Esto es opcional , pueden escoger a cualquiera menos a Xavier(hiroto) Claude (nagumo) Bryce (suzuno) Erik (ichinose) , o pueden escoger no tener pareja, ya que en el fic no será muy importante)**

**-Historia: ( sobre su familia, amigos y cosas asi )**

**y bueno creo que esto es todo.**

**BYE BYE¡ ^^ espero que os guste y que queráis participar.**


End file.
